


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12DaysofDestiel, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives the Winchesters something they've never had: a real Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

Castiel snuck out of the bunker silently – as only a former angel could – tiptoeing down the hallway, his feet not making even the slightest scuffling noise on the hardwood floor. He could hear Sam and Dean snoring softly as he passed by their rooms, then out the front door he went into the cold.

It was five in the morning on Christmas Eve and Castiel was on a mission to find a Christmas tree.  

Sam and Dean had never truly had a real Christmas, this Castiel knew. John Winchester never paid the holiday much mind he was always gone and left his children to fend for themselves. While Castiel also knew that Sam and Dean tried not to let this bother them, it actually did and this saddened him.

So this year, now that he also lived at the bunker, Castiel wanted to give them a real Christmas for once.

He’d searched the internet for weeks, scouring for clues of what traditional decorations go with this holiday. Many articles disputed over the usage of mistletoe or nativity scenes, but the only constant he could find was the Christmas tree. According to the internet, Christmas trees were supposed to have glass painted ornaments and balls that hang on their branches as well as twinkling Christmas lights looped around the tree top to bottom. The lights were easy enough to find, he bought them in box at the store, but the ornaments were trickier. He didn’t think that Sam and Dean would want him to spend an extravagant amount on trifling items, so he opted to make his own out of multi-colored paper he’d found around the bunker. These decorations would suffice and next year perhaps they could get real ones.

Now after managing to hide all his homemade ornaments for the past two weeks in preparation for this day, Castiel was on his way to the local tree farm to pick up the final piece to his plan –the perfect tree.

A light snow was beginning to drift down from the sky as he climbed into the front seat of his car. He turned on the heater and defroster full-blast, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trench coat until the heaters stopped pumping out cold air and switched to hot. Drastic changes in temperature were still a strange concept to him, he’d only lost his grace a few months ago and hadn’t readjusted himself to the needs being human brought on. Once his car was all warmed-up, he shifted her into drive and sped off down the slightly-slick road to find the tree.

It was snowing heavily by the time he made it to the farm; the snow falling in thick, large flakes which stuck on the ground and the windshield. Castiel slid on a pair of gloves he dug out of the glove compartment before getting out of the car and beginning his search.

The rows of trees were overwhelming at first. They seemed to be endless, stretching out across the plains as far as the eye could see. Castiel had no idea what size and shape of tree would be best; the ceilings in the bunker are tall so height wouldn’t be an issue as long as he could get it through the front door. Perhaps he should have measured first.

Castiel painstakingly weaved through every single row of trees, thoroughly examining each tree until he found _the one._ The tree stood a little out of line with the rest of the group. It wasn’t extraordinary, it looked like all the other trees just a few inches shorter, but there was something about the smooth curve of the branches and the perfectly-formed peak at the top that made Castiel stop and nearly gasp out in astonishment. It was perfect.

He took off one of his gloves, lying it on the frozen ground next to the tree to mark the spot and then, in his excitement, jogged down the rows of trees until he found someone who could help him cut it down. After the tree was cut and attached to the top of his car, Castiel paid the farmer for the tree and thanked him.

On the drive home, Castiel’s anticipation was palpable. He jiggled his left leg as he drove the ten short miles from the farm back to the bunker. He couldn’t wait to put up the tree, decorate it and see the looks on Sam and Dean’s faces. Castiel wasn’t quite sure how he would get the tree into the house and down the stairs into the main room by himself, but he would have to manage somehow. It took a lot of effort and all the strength he had in his muscles, but he got the tree off of the car, through the front door and down the stairs into its special tree-stand without breaking too many branches or severely damaging it. He should’ve taken a break after that, the lifting took a bit of energy out of him, but instead he half-ran up the stairs to his room to gather up all of the tree decorating supplies.

There was a step-ladder in one of the closets he used to stand on while he wrapped the white lights through the branches of the tree. Then he carefully laid out all his paper ornaments – the small cut-out angels, stars, snowflakes, little dogs for Sam and round pies for Dean. He hung each trimming strategically and carefully until the entire tree was neatly covered in multi-colored paper, glittery ornaments that twinkled in the glow of the lights. He stepped back to admire his work. The tree did look pretty and very personal, he hoped Dean and Sam would like it.

Castiel was so busy admiring his lovely tree he didn’t hear the shuffling of feet coming down the stairs.

“Cas?”

Cas turned around slowly to find Dean staring at the tree, open-mouthed and eyes wide in wonder.

“Did you do this?” He whispered, eyes flitting over to Cas.

Cas nodded, smiling slightly. “I know you and your brother never had a proper Christmas, so I figured this year I’d change that.”

“Holy shit, Cas.” Dean’s face lit up into a grin. He crossed over to the tree and traced his fingers across the ornaments, gazing up and down the length of the tree, taking it all in. “There’s snowflakes and angels and… oh my god there’s pie. That’s for me right?”

“Of course,” Cas replied with a grin.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Dean breathed, gazing at Cas.

“Are you being serious?” Cas questioned, tilting his head at Dean.

“No,” Dean replied, all mock-seriousness. He dropped his façade and smiled, walking a few steps closer and taking Cas’s face in his hands, “Of course I’m being serious and I’m going to kiss you now before I chicken out and stop myself from doing something I should’ve done a long time ago.”

Cas had barely enough time to realize what Dean just said before was kissing him and stealing his breath away. The first kiss was gentle and warm, only a slight press of lips against his, but the next two were stronger, laden with more purpose and Cas thought his knees were going to give out on him.

Dean’s eyes sparkled when he pulled away and Cas blinked at him helplessly, too in shock to do much else. Cas’s heart pounded hard in his chest and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, but everything was okay because Dean just kissed him.

Dean’s fingers brushed against his, sliding in between the spaces and slotting their hands together. “Let’s go wake up Sam! He’s gonna love this!”

Cas glanced down at their joined hands and then grinned up at Dean, “Okay.”

Sam did in fact love the tree. In fact he loved it so much that he almost started crying and gave Cas a huge hug when he saw the dog ornaments. Needless to say, this ended up being the best Christmas Sam and Dean ever had.

And later that evening when Dean and Cas danced to cheesy, romantic Christmas songs in the glow of the Christmas Tree, well, that was only just part of why this Christmas was perfect.  


End file.
